


afterglow

by spacebilance



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death from Old Age, Drabble, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Less Then 1K Words, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, No Beta, Not Really Character Death, Reddie, We Die Like Men, but not really, old richie, pining richie, r+e, richie is singing eddie my love, soulmates but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebilance/pseuds/spacebilance
Summary: A little drabble about Richie last moments





	afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, just felt like writting it, so I did

Richie Tozier was 80-year-old when he comes back to Derry, he used the some of the money he had left to buy a small cozy place near the woods.  
If you told young Richie that he would willying come back to Derry, he would say that that was the biggest bullshit he ever heard, but here was Richie, old and alone, living on Derry again.  
Richie never married, he nor wanted or couldn’t, his body physically rejected the idea, he always thought that everybody was destined to great love, but he had already lived his.  
His nephews and nieces visit him a lot, he was the cool weird uncle after all. Sometimes Mike and Bev would come too, but that was way less usual, since the town brought them bad memories, though they understood Richie's reason to be there.  
Bill wasn’t there anymore, it’s been more than 5 years since he was gone, Ben was gone three years later, the losers were losing members faster than before.  
Richie knew he was going next, he accepted it, he was going to die on that town, and he wanted it. Every week he went on a walk, passing by the Kissing Bridge, seeing the mark he had made when he was 13, it was still going to be there after Richie was gone, that brought Richie some kind of peace.  
It was a cold september night when Richie felt his time coming, he closed his eyes and started singing, his favorite song was always on the tip of his tongue since he was a little boy, his heart was weak and breath was getting lower and lower, the last word of the song left his lips and suddenly he felt nothing but darkness.  
When Richie opened his eyes again he saw brightness, he recognized where he was, a street he passed by everyday, he got up and looked around, he didn’t felt the same old pain he used to feel on his bones for years now, he looked at his hands, they looked young, younger than before, like the last 40 years didn’t passed at all, he felt like a teenager, strong and determined.  
By the end of the bridge he saw a man, a figure he would recognize even with his eyes closed, since he dreamed with that figure every night for years.  
The man smiled at him, as he get closer, “took you long enough Trashmouth” the man said, they hugged for a long time, he felt complete for the first time, Richie didn't wanted to let him go. After a long time the man distancied himself a little, but he was offrenting him his hand, which Richie took gladly, matchings smiles on their faces.  
With their fingers interlaced, Richie and the man walked together, neither of them talked much, afraid of ruining the moment.  
When they reached the end of the road, Richie saw other familiar figures, laughing and receiving him with open arms, he hugged each one of them, Stan, Bill and Ben weirdly looked like teenagers and 40 year old men at the same time, and they were really happy that Richie joined them, as soon as he stopped hugging his friends he came back to the man side, pinching his cheeks and hugging him with one arm.  
Some time passed and Mike arrived, Beverly was the last one to join them, Ben has there to receive her.  
Richie and the others stayed talking for a long time, years may have passed but Richie wouldn’t notice, his man was back in his arms, the place he always belonged.  
And just like that the losers were together again, and there they stayed, never leaving Derry again.  
Richie was finally happy, he and the love of his life were together again, but this time Richie was not letting him go, this time they would be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
